Bodens Sublimés
Les Bodens Sublimés (초월 9보덴, chowol gu-Boden) font partie des alliés sublimés, et ont été introduits dans le chapitre 4 09/11/16 dans la version KR et le 26/07/17 dans la version GL. Il peuvent être obtenus grâce au système de Sublimation. Ordre de sortie : *1ère Vague: Ours Bourrasque (KR, 09 Nov 2016) (GL, 26 Juil 2017) *2nd Wave: Tracy & Bliss Foxy (KR, 24 Nov 2016) (GL, 09/08/2017) *3rd Wave: Manalandy & Epervier Saoul (08/Dec) *4th Wave: Hellhawk & Arrow Trigger (22/Dec) *5th Wave: Margaret & Shadow Howl (05/Jan) Ours Bourrasque Sublimé Tracy Sublimée Bliss Foxy Sublimée Manalandy Sublimée Epervier Saoul Sublimé Transcended Hellhawk #'Shadow Slash ( /Melee)' (Active 1) Inflicts 6940% damage to one enemy and silences it for 8 seconds. Consumes no "Energy", when successfully hit, recharges 1 "Energy". energy: 2 #'Shadows ( /Melee)' (Active 2) Inflicts 7120% damage to enemy. Inflicts 380% damage every second for 11 seconds. Consumes no "Energy", when successfully hit, recharges 1 "Energy". energy: 3 #'Reaper's Sickle ( /Melee)' (Active 3) Consumes all stored "Energy" to inflict 9100% damage and 6100% damage to one enemy. energy: 4 #''Death Energy'' (Passive 1) Increases damage by 50% for self and adds 44% damage to all attacks. Also, recovers own's HP by 28% of inflicted damage. When Hellhawk is hit by damage he vanishes for 6 seconds, reduces all Area of Effect damage by 40% for self and all his Melee attacks will hit . 15 sec #''Death's Scream'' (Passive 2) Increases entire allied party's Skill damage by 10% and reduces entire enemy party's Skill Damage by 30%. For each Transcended Boden in team, further increases Skill Damage by 10% for self. Additionally, Hellhawk can detect vanished enemies and reduces Area of Effect damage by 40% for self. Also, increases DEX by 70% for self for 11 seconds each time an ally or enemy dies on the battlefield. Stacks up to 5 times. #''Shadow Devil'' (MAX) Consumes all stored "Energy" to inflict 12100% damage and 8100% damage to one enemy, as well as removing all its buffs and vanishing for 6 seconds. Additionally, decreases damage received by 40% for self while vanished. When this skill (Read Notes) hits the enemy critically, "Energy" is not consumed. Also, increases maximum "Energy" gauge to 5. "Reaper's Sickle" will no longer consume "Energy" and grant 1 "Energy" instead, when successfully hit. energy: 5 #''Reaper of Death'' (Ultimate) Increases DEX by 15% for self, for each "Energy". #'Normal Attack ( /Melee):' Attacks one enemy and steals 1 of its buffs. Also, chance to gain 1 "Energy" during normal attack. Notes: His actives indeed do not state a Cooldown. They simply require energy. In a sense, his skills all require a different amount of energy but also replenish or grant more energy when used. This causes his skills to have a natural "chain-reaction" but also a unchangeable skill sequence, reducing the RNG factor and maximizing his burst potential. "Energy" is located in his resource bar (Orange bar similar to old Rogue's Vigor) and caps at 4 pre-MAX enhancement state. "When this skill" either refers to one of his "Death..." skills or his MAX passive. Think there is a typo in the patch notes, so it's difficult to tell. Transcended Arrow Trigger #'Penetrating Arrow ( /Ranged)' (Active 1) Inflicts 6922% damage to one enemy. Dispels Invulnerability and additionally inflicts 7240% damage when doing so. 10.5 sec #'Arrow of Destruction ( /Ranged)' (Active 2) Inflicts 3900% damage to entire enemy party. Decreases DEF of hit targets by 33% and inflicts 440% damage over time for 9 seconds. 12.1 sec #'Fire all at once ( /Ranged)' (Active 3) Collects arrows for 3 seconds (Read Notes) and then removes all buffs from entire enemy party and inflict 5600% damage. Also, inflicts a debuff that increases Ranged damage received by 40% for 23 seconds. Arrow Trigger is immune while casting this skill. sec #''Roar of the Tiger ( /Ranged)'' (Passive 1) When Arrow Trigger is hit by Ranged damage she inflicts 9400% damage back to the enemy (Read Notes) . . sec #''Titan's Power'' (Passive 2) Arrow Trigger can inflict 10 times her normal attack damage at random, and the third attack always inflicts maximum damage (not clear whether thats the 10 times damage). Increases entire allied party's Boss Damage by 34%. For each Transcended Boden in the party, further increases Boss Damage by 30% for self. Decreases Ranged damage received by 50% for self. #''Giant's Descended'' (MAX) Arrow Trigger's Active skills radomly inflict 2 times their damage (or: inflict double random damage). Upon using "Fire all at once" ignores 100% Defense of the target and strike 100% , while increasing self's damage by 50%. (Read Notes) #''Steel Arrow'' (Ultimate) Arrow Trigger's damage to Cerberus is increased by 40%. Additionally, increases the random additional damage to 30 times (from "Titan's Power") and adds random damage for all skills to inflict 3 times their damage. #'Normal Attack:' Increases DEX for self during normal attack. Notes: "Collects arrows for 3 seconds" just indicates a channel. Reminder, when a unit channels it is unable to undergo any other actions, but can be interact with. Draco Brightspark's 3rd Active is such a (special) channel skill. Passive 1 makes use of the "Counterattack" mechanic shown by Atlas. A normal phrasing was used here and the term avoided, because Gamevil may not use the term like that. Also, the Tiger that attacks during that sequence is from her Deity version. Giant's Descended states to increase physical damage, but it is not mentioned whether just for the skill or permanently. Transcended Margaret #'Please Summon' (Active 1) Her Doll Pierre invokes 1 Transcended Boden Ally for 9 seconds. 23 sec #'Grow Stronger, Doll!!' (Active 2) Increases her Summon's ATK by 800% and ATK SPD by 60% for seconds. Immune to dispel. 17.4 sec #'What Will Come?' (Active 3) Grants all allies one of the following effects. 80% damage, 590% increased ATK, 60% increased ATK SPD, 60% increased damage, 60% increased damage, 200% increased normal attack damage, 60% increased Skill damage, all for 12 seconds. Margaret may grant 5 second undispellable invulnerability to entire allied party instead of one the effects. 29.1 sec #''Doll Pierre'' (Passive 1) Margaret enters the battlefield with her Doll Pierre. Absorbs buffs from the entire enemy party every 15 seconds and grants it to her Summon, when present. #''Magical Runaway'' (Passive 2) Increases entire allied party's damage by 20% and increases received damage to the entire enemy party by 30%. #''Desperate Intimidation'' (MAX) "What Will Come?" grants all allies 3 effects at a time. Additionally increases entire allied party's skill damage by 50%. #''Come out once more!!'' (Ultimate) Invokes 2 Transcended Bodens with "Please Summon". #'Normal Attack ( /Ranged):' Chance to reduce self's Cooldown during normal attack. Notes: For convience - "What Will Come!" has 8 possible options. Her Summon limit is 1 at a time pre-ultime and 2 after acquiring it. Transcended Shadow Howl #'Absoulte Stigma ( /Melee)' (Active 1) Inflicts 7020% damage to one enemy, and a Stigma that inflicts 500% every 8 seconds per harmful effect. Immune to dispel. 9.8 sec #'Devouring the Soul ( /Melee)' (Active 2) Removes buffs from the entire enemy party and inflicts 4081% damage. Shadow Howl's attack to the enemy inflict 25% additional damage of his HP and make them unable to cast skills for 7.6 seconds. Howl recovers 30% of the inflicted damage as HP. 14.3 sec #'Absolute Strength' (Active 3) Seals entire enemy party's death passives for 8 seconds and increases damage by 50%. Immune to dispel. (Read Notes) 19.4 sec #''Reaper Fenrir'' (Passive 1) King of the Bodens, Shadow Howl is always accompied by Fenrir. Fenrir inflicts 300% bleeding damage every second for 11 seconds during normal attack. Enemies killed by Fenrir cannot be revived. Effects are dispelled when Fenrir leaves the battlefield. 14 sec #''Ruin'' (Passive 2) Increases entire allied party's Melee damage by 20% and increases the Melee damage received by entire enemy party by 30%. Additionally, for each Transcended Boden in the team, further increases Melee damage by 10% for self. Every time an enemy dies, Shadow Howl increases his ATK by 380% for 14.8 seconds and decreases received damage by 10% for self. Stacks up to a maximum of 5 and is immune to dispel. #''Soul Exploitation'' (MAX) Receives only 25% of damage inflicted upon him if it exceeds 25% of his HP. Additionally, decreases all received damage by 40% for entire allied party. Also, the effect of "Absolute Stigma" is doubled and while the air of "Absolute Strength" is blowing (Read Notes), Shadow Howl reduces all damage received by 70% and gains full Immunity to debuffs, while entire enemy party's damage is decreased by 45%. #''The Absolute'' (Ultimate) When Shadow Howl attacks enemies affected by "Absolute Stigma" he instantly kills them in 5 seconds (Immune to dispel). #'Normal Attack ( /Melee) :' Inflicts additional damage to enemies per harmful effect on them. Notes: "영혼 탐식" uses "탐식" which is more like ravenousness and greed. But the skill name would become too long in English when we would faithfully translate that. The "while the wind is blowing" part of his MAX Passive can be easier understood when watching the skill video. The wind blows for 8 seconds and is an animation. He casts this skill on the environment. When tagged out in Revenge of Belphegor his hound will supposedly stay in the battle.